heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Q9
Visions of a horrific battle play out in the prophet Raknar’s mind. The elderly Kyrie lies still, his eyes glazed white, as he narrates the terrible scenario. He tells of a Dragon, and of an Elf on a winged steed with the head of a hawk. But his face grows pale as a new vision appears, and he stammers, grasping for words: "A wingless man, made of steel, enormous is his stature and girth. From his long arms flow smoke; his lifeless eyes show no mercy as all in his wake are destroyed and fall. Those who reach him with sword and bow find that they cannot pierce this giant’s metallic flesh." Then the prophet goes silent. Sheer terror contorts his face as he utters one last phrase, a phrase that makes little sense to the listener: " . . .Q. . .Nine." Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 5 *Range: 8 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 7 *Point Value: 180 Abilities *'Queglix Gun Special Attack': Range 6. Attack 1, 2 or 3. Major Q9 starts each turn with 9 attack dice. Choose any figure within range and attack by rolling 1, 2 or 3 attack dice. Major Q9 may keep making special attacks with 1, 2 or 3 attack dice until he has rolled all 9 attack dice. Major Q9 may target the same or different figures with each attack. Synergy *Laglor: Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura Being a Vydar unit with a range greater than 4, Major Q9 may benefit from Laglor’s Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura ability. *Blastatrons: Homing Device Being a Soulborg that follows Vydar, Major Q9 may aid Blastatrons with their Homing Device attack bonus ability. Behind the Game *'Do Q9's Shoulder Pads Block Line of Sight?' Can Major Q9’s shoulder pads block his own line of sight? Yes. When checking to see if you have a clear line of sight with Q9, you may want to look behind the targeted figure’s Hit Zone to see if you can see Q9’s head, or the side of his face. He cannot fire directly behind himself. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Since Q9 can attack multiple times with a special attack, he is essentially a counter to almost every unit in the game, he is particularly great at taking down large quantities of squad figures. Try to not let enemy figures engage him, otherwise his attacks are limited only to the engaged figure until it dies. It also is worth noting that he has a great degree of durability as he has both high defense and moderate health thus when paired with a unit with healing abilities like Kelda the Kyrie Warrior, Major Q9 becomes that much harder to kill. His most obvious weakness is of course the Omnicron Repulsors, but if your army lack them another good unit to counter-draft against Q9 is Sujoah. The insect predator has the movement points to fly towards Q9, engage him and get a first strike in. Using the Poison Sting special attack is a good way to reduce Q9's 4 life points quickly. Sujoah's 4 defense and 6 life are often enough to keep the Major occupied long enough to take him out. Category:Vydar Category:Unique Hero Category:Soulborg Category:Raknar's Vision